Kiss with a Fist
by soldierhawthorne
Summary: Rachel never wanted her life to turn out like this, she should have been on Broadway by now or a famous actress but instead she's trapped with Noah Puckerman, who never wanted to become his father. But who ever said life gives you what you want? Warning: Very Dark, Domestic Abuse,
1. We're on the Road to Nowhere

_"Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit. A kick in teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better then none."_

**Warning: Dark, Mentions of domestic abuse**

Rachel woke up with a start, hearing the front door swing open and slam shut violently. Her husband Noah Puckerman staggered into their shared apartment smelling of booze. "Where's my dinner?" He slurs out his gaze landing on where she is curled up on the couch.

"It's i-in the microwave, i-it was getting cold." She stutters out in a small timid voice, sitting up slowly her eyes on him. Puck was always an angry drunk, something he had inherited from his father and she was not about to piss him off even more then he undoubtedly already was.

He was always coming home drunk, and she despised it he was at him worse whenever he drank alcohol. She hated when he drank, he was rough, pushy and _mean. _When she would bring that up to him afterwards, he would brush her off with a roll of his eyes "It gets rid of my stress. I'll stop but I'll start using you instead." He would say with an evil glint in his eye that sent a shiver down her spine. So, she stopped mentioning his drinking knowing he would only quit when _he_ wanted too, he really didn't give two shits about her opinion or her she was beginning to think.

Puck walks unsteadily into the kitchen, he opens the microwave mutter curses before he pulls out the plate. He glances down at it distastefully before dropping it to the floor. The plate shatters with a loud smash sending chards of glass skittering across the tiled floor, the spaghetti that Rachel had hurried to fix before he got home not wanting to make him angry for forgeting, splatters everywhere tomato sauce splashing across the oven door, the refrigerator then all over the kitchen floor.

Rachel breathes out slowly, getting to her feet walking hesitantly into the kitchen. She looks down at the mess on the floor; she knew was going to have to spend at least an hour trying to get the kitchen spotless again. She looks up at him slowly her face almost questioning, he shrugs. "Wasn't hungry." Is the only explanation he gives.

He moves over to her then, obviously done playing around forcing her to take a step back, causing her back to press against the kitchen countertop. He immediately closes in on her, his arms on either side of her. Boxing her in, his hips pressed against hers, so close she can smell his cologne and the liquor on his breath.

A whimper escapes her lips "Noah…please…' She breathes sounding small her body shaking.

He just ignores her pressing close; she grimaces when the harsh smell of booze invades her nose. Her hands go to his chest trying to push him off her but to no avail, sure she always was tiny but compared to him she was a shrimp. Her attempts to push him off her were just a minor annoyance. His hand goes to her hip, squeezing not to gently as if warning her.

"C'mon, baby. I'm just trying to warm you up, Berry the ice princess." He slurs out, his breath hot against her neck.

She winces at the nickname, something he only used to call her when he was still tossing slushies in her face, and calling her a freak or a loser. Him referring to her by her last name just reminded her how he was slowly changing back to Puck, the neanderthal he was back in high school.

His head dips down, start to nip at her neck, she breathes out "Noah… stop…please… you're drunk.' She whispers, shutting her eyes tight.

She didn't know if she could handle this tonight, especially since just the other night they had been arguing and she had mentioned his father and how he seemed to be turning into him. He had exploded… and let's just say her cheek was still throbbing. He had never actually hit her before then, and it terrified her how quickly he was changing, he was not the same man she had married anymore.

Her pleas fall on deaf ears; he just continues to suck at her neck his teeth dragging across her pulse point making her heart rate speed up. His hand moves to the hem of her dress, pushing it up her thighs and it's at that point that she knows Noah's gone, she was stuck with Puck for the remainder of the night. And Puck always wants her to fight back, he got off on the violence between them. It was really all she was used to at this point, she did miss the love making, the soft kisses, gentle caresses, the loving words, then most of all Noah, the fucking they had now adapted to, still made her feel something the rough touches, grabbing hands, bruising fingertips and lips all made her feel like she still was alive.

She reaches down trying to yank her dress back down but it was no use, so instead she quickly brings her hand up slapping him straight across the face. She almost immediately regrets it her breath catching in her throat, as his eyes flash with rage but then darken with lust, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips.

Rachel swallows fearfully; bracing her herself expecting a slap in return but instead he pulls roughly at her dress causing the fabric to rip apart, and buttons to fly everywhere scattering across the kitchen floor. She gasps in surprise, she really did love that dress.

"What's the matter with you?" She calls out angrily, his hands pulling the ruined garment off her body tossing it to the floor. Leaving her only in a light pink lacy bra with matching panties

Panic starts to rise in her chest, and she curses inwardly. She never should have began this with him tonight, she was such an idiot. That slap had just set him off, now she had no chance of getting him to back off. Now he was horny, pissed, and drunk, which was in no way good for her.

"No, wait!" She gasps her hands going back to his chest, desperate to get him off her. "I'm sorry!' Rachel breathes her voice pleading,

"Stop fighting me, Rachel.' He grinds out through gritted teeth, before pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it aside.

He leans down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She doesn't respond just allows him to move his lips sloppily again hers. Before she can even react, he's lifted her up onto the counter so his hips are level with hers.

She knows that the more she tries to fight with him, the worse this'll get and the longer he'll drag it out. So she just reaches forward gripping his sturdy shoulders to steady herself.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He growls his fingertips digging into her sides. Rachel winces in pain, but knows not to complain. She just bites her lip hard, in an attempt prevent any sound from slipping out of mouth.

Puck reaches down literally ripping her panties off her body, his hand moving to cupping her, his fingers teasing at her folds.

A whimper of pleasure mixed with fear escapes her lips. Her nails digging into his shoulders, he doesn't even notice way to wasted to even care about anything but sex. He snickers, a lopsided smirk stretching across his mouth as he feels her body start betraying her; wetness spreading between her legs.

"I knew you'd end up enjoy this. You want me to touch you, dirty slut." He sneers, his lips moving to bite at her neck, nipping at the soft skin there not really caring when pained noises escape from her throat.

She gasps in pain "Puck, _please_." She pleads "Not tonight..."

He just scoffs "Shut the fuck up, Berry. You need this just as bad as I do." He leers not even reacting to the fear in her voice.

God, she hated when he was drunk… He really was becoming his father like everyone said he would. She vaguely registers him undoing his belt, and the button of his jeans. He shoves his pants and his boxers down to his ankles, then takes his length in his hand stroking softly, his eyes on her are positively sinful, and it sends a shiver up her spine.

She was just glad he was going to be quick with her tonight "Fuck, I'm gonna pound you so hard." He smirks, his words slurring together only slightly now. He holds her thighs apart positioning himself at her entrance, thrusting inside her with a rough jerk of his hips.

"Ah, fuck Rach… You're so fuckin' tight.' He pants out his breath hot against cheek.

She gasps out loudly at his rough entrance her nails digging into his shoulders even more undoubtingly leaving marks. He doesn't waste anytime pounding into her, his hips moving at a relentless pace only caring about his own release.

His hand goes to her thigh lifting her leg to wrap it around his hip causing him to hit that spot inside her that makes her cry out, manipulating her body into enjoying this.

"Oh! Noah!" She calls out, without thinking blurting out his name. For a split second his eyes go soft, and he looks almost regretful but it's gone as quickly as it came his thrusts getting quicker and rougher till finally he reaches his release with a loud groan.

Her walls flutter around his cock, pushed over the edge at the feeling of him releasing warm thick ropes of come inside her. She falls against his chest panting heavily.

The whole room is silent, aside from their labored breathing. Then after a couple of minutes, Puck pulls out of her, yanking his boxers and jeans back up not even bothering to do his belt his eyes glassy.

He doesn't even look at her just murmurs "I'm sorry, Rach…" So she can barely hear before he leaves the kitchen quickly, heading up the stairs to their bedroom without another word, leaving her alone. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she gets off the counter trying to salvage her ruined dress causing tears to fall more rapidly blurring he vision and she just lets the sobs wrack her body, he hands moving to cover her face shutting her eyes tightly. Wishing she could be anywhere but here.

**Authors Note- **

**Hello, my lovely readers I am not sure whether or not this is going to be a oneshot or not, it'll just pretty much depend on the reaction this chapter gets, or if I get some amazing inspiration for the next chapter which is probably most likely what's going to happen. This idea was just bouncing around in my mind and I had to write it down, and really do love Puckleberry I just think a glimpse in a darker relationship between them would be more interesting. Annnnyywhoooo, any type of feedback is always appreciated, Of course :) So until next time! Oh and P.S the title and the lyrics at the beginning come from the amazing Florence+ The Machine just in case you were wondering.**


	2. No one ever has to know

_"Let go, and move on or hold on, and stay stuck."_

**Warnings: Dark, Deals with the subject of abortion**

Rachel's sobs slowly die down, and she roughly wipes her tears away murmuring a slew of swears under her breath. How could they have let things get so out of hand she wondered to herself before standing up on shaky legs leaving her ruined clothing behind. She makes her way towards the stairs, and silently treks up them, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her throat.

For a while she had tried to convince herself that her husband would come back to her and leave the booze and Puck behind, coming back to her as Noah. But the hope she had was just getting tinier and tinier. She wanted to hate him, to despise him, but she just couldn't. She still loved him… and she had to blame herself for the change in his ways, she just hadn't been ready for a baby. And truthfully she didn't think he was going to find out in the first place.

It was last October when this had all started; she had been feeling off for a couple weeks so she scheduled an appointment with Dr. Brookman. When she came into the office the next morning, her doctor had taken a blood test, finally coming to the conclusion that she was pregnant. This could not have been right… Noah and her had been careful, she was on the pill... she was covered. Then it struck her, she had forgotten to take a pill on her last pack. She had been so wrapped up with her auditions that she had skipped a dosage. How could she have been so careless, to think everything would be fine if she just doubled up? She was so stupid, she should have known better. She was Rachel Berry for christsakes. She never made such idiotic decisions. That's when the terror started to kick in, oh god… She wasn't ready for a baby. She was just starting her career, she wasn't even close to winning a Tony or a Grammy, it wasn't time for a baby yet. Rachel snapped herself out of her thoughts thanked her doctor, and got out of there as fast as she could.

She walked out to her car, a hand nervously running through her dark hair. She didn't want this baby; this was absolutely the worst time for her to get pregnant. Her life just getting started, a child would just slow her down. It's terrible to think that, and she knows it… but it's the truth.

Rachel took the long way back to her and Noah's apartment, thinking about the baby she was carrying, about what she would tell her husband, if she would tell him… She already knew he would be completely against the idea of getting rid of this child. She remembered how awfully depressed he had become when Beth was taken away from him. She knew he wouldn't be willing to give up another baby. So, that's exactly why Rachel decided not to tell him.

She ended up going to the clinic to get the procedure done about two weeks after she found out she was pregnant on a Friday, knowing that Noah would be out visiting family then. She only got out of it by saying she had a very important audition that could be her big break, and she couldn't miss it. He had been so understand and sweet about it that it made her chest tighten with the thoughts of what she was planning to do.

She knew that if he found out he would hate her, but she kept convincing herself that she could keep this a secret. He would never even have to know.

Afterwards they had her rest in a recovery area, giving her a shot to protect the fetus if she had any future pregnancies. She received instructions for aftercare, then scheduled a follow up appointment in three weeks. The only person who knew about the abortion was Santana Lopez. While she and the Latina had never really been the best of friends, Rachel knew she too had gone through a similar situation back in high school when she wasn't cautious and got too drunk at a party. Rachel and Santana always used each other lean on, or to call when they needed help or a ride home after a shameful one night stand. Which only applied to Santana now, Rachel would never cheat on her husband. The had always had a 'no questions asked' type of relationship, So, when Rachel called Santana asking her to come pick her up from the outside the clinic the Latina just told her she'd be there.

The pain that was radiating up and down Rachel's body was almost agonizing like menstrual cramps times a hundred. When she received the text from Santana that she was waiting outside, the nurse had checked her out. She allowed the taller brunette to help her to the car, knowing the amount of discomfort the smaller girl was going through.

The ride back to Rachel's apartment was silent, except for the small sniffles from the tiny brunette. Although she had felt relieved after, she still felt pangs of guilt in her chest every time she thought of her husband. Rachel never even tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes knowing Santana wouldn't say anything. What made her feel worse was the fact that she really didn't regret the decision she had made.

Santana had followed her up to her apartment making sure she was alright, asking her if she needed anything, asking her if she wanted to talk about anything, but never once did she mention the elicit procedure.

The Latina helped her up to bedroom, handing her two of the pain pills the doctor prescribed for her and a glass of water. After taking the pills and setting the glass on her nightstand, Rachel pulled the covers up to her neck and wrapped her arms around Noah's pillow pulling it close to her inhaling the smell of his cologne that lingered on the pillowcase.

"Stay..." She weakly called out, before Santana could slip out the door.

The hand that had been reaching out for the door knob stopped, and without a word, the taller brunette turned and walked over to the bed kicking of her shoes before sliding under the covers with her.

The warmth that radiated off the other girl comforted Rachel, knowing she wasn't completely alone mixed with the fact that her pain pills were kicking in, helped her fall asleep almost instantly.

Before she drifted off, she heard the Latina whisper in her ear

"You don't have to tell him."

And she didn't plan on it.

She had woken up late in the afternoon, with no desire to get out of bed she pulled her husbands pillow close to her and shut her eyes attempting to go back to sleep.

"The clinic called earlier." Santana said looking at the small brunette tucked in the covers "Said this was totally normal, and to keep taking the pills to help with the pain."

Rachel cracked open an eye to look at her, taking in the sympathy that was written all over the Latinas face.

Sighing deeply, she sat up slowly and nodded reaching over to pick up the bottle of pain medication on her bedside table, taking two before laying back down "I'm fine." She mumbles turning over on her side.

Santana frowns and nods "You will be." She says sadly, stepping out of the bedroom closing the door gently behind her.

Rachel did nothing but lay in bed for the next week, she just didn't feel the need to get up and the cramping in her abdomen wasn't helping. Santana brought her food and water, coming in to talk every once in a while never mentioning the surgery directly.

She finally got out of bed to take a shower, the day before Noah was supposed to come home. The discomfort was starting to fade thankfully even though she was still spotting that could easily be covered as her period.

Santana left the next day, "Everything will be fine." She whispered, kissing the shorter girls forehead before slipping out the door.

A few hours later Noah came home, grinning at her "I missed you so fuckin' much." He said setting his bag down, pulling her into a hug dipping his head down to kiss her "I'm gonna show you how much I missed you." He smirked, and usually Rachel would give him a devilish smile and lead him back to the bedroom, but now she just felt awfully guilty looking at his face and was still way too sore.

Hurriedly she pulled away and looked at him, quickly shaking her head "That sounds really tempting but Noah we can't, well not now at least… I just started my menstrual cycle, and I'm really not feeling up to it." She lied rapidly, flashing him a reassuring smile.

When Noah paused, her heart skipped a beat and she prayed he hadn't figured her out so quickly people always said he read her like a book. After what seemed like hours to her, but was probably really actually seconds he nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can wait." He says with a teasing roll of his eyes before leaning down to drop a kiss on her lips "I'm gonna go jump in the shower then, babe."

Rachel breathes out a sigh of relief watching him walk back to their bedroom. He knew her better then anyone and the fear that he would find out was making her throat tight. She was just going to have to pull out her best acting skills now, and not tip him off for the next couple months and everything would be fine.

And things were fine for the next couple weeks at least. Rachel kept the pain pills in the bottom of her purse so Noah would be less likely to stumble across them. For a while she had to keep up the lie about her menstrual cycle to blame for the pain that Noah was starting to notice her having and the reason why she refused to have sex, but this actually wasn't a complete lie because she was still spotting which according to Santana she would probably be dealing with for the next month.

Everything was going good between her and Noah, and she thought she was home free but that was until Sunday when the clinic decided to call to confirm her follow up appointment while she was in the shower.

As soon as she heard the telephone ring she bolted out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist. "Wait! Noah, don't!" She called out when she saw him pick up the phone.

He just gave her a strange look and held the phone to his ear. She jumped at him trying to knock the receiver out of his hands. He easily dodged her, keeping an arm out to block her, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Hello?" The smile quickly faded, and his eyebrows furrowed "Uh… You must have the wrong number… Appointment? For what?"

Rachel watched helplessly, begging him to hand her the phone but he didn't hear her. She watched his face contort with confusion, then crumple in disbelief and the receiver fall from his hand clattering to the floor.

"You didn't, Rachel." He says his turning to look at her his eyes glassy, his hands falling to his sides. "That can't be true… I mean you weren't even pregnant."

"Noah, I…. I'm sorry." She whispers, feeling tears start to form in her eyes watching him, knowing how hard he wants to believe the receptionist on the line was lying.

"You are…" He says slowly then pauses, a look of total sadness taking over his face "You were…" He says his voice breaking, his eyes flickering down to her stomach "How could you? My baby? Our baby?"

Breathing out shakily, she wrings her hands together nervously "I'm sorry, Noah…" She says quietly avoiding his gaze, knowing if she saw the look on his face she'd break. "You and me both know we weren't ready for a baby yet..."

He scoffs and shakes his head "What is wrong with you, Rachel?" He asks looking at her incredulously. "You got a fucking abortion? Without even asking me, without even telling me? I would've wanted that baby no matter what! Who are you to say I wasn't ready for a kid!" He practically yells in her face. "When did you plan on telling me that you _killed_ our baby?"

A tear slips down her cheek and she looks at the floor, flinching at his harsh choice of words. She knew this was going to happen, she should have known she wouldn't be able to keep this under wraps.

Realization dawns on him and his face falls "You weren't going to tell me… Were you? You were just hoping I would never find out, huh?" He sneers, his fists clenching.

She doesn't say anything just continues to avoid looking at him.

He feels his eyes start to burn with unshed tears then before he knows it his fist is flying out, smashing into the wall beside him leaving a gaping hole. "I knew you could be selfish sometimes, Rachel... But I didn't know you could be this awful." He says his voice cracking, he knows he has to get out of there before he explodes "I'm won't ever forgive you, Rachel." He bites out before stomping away from her flinging the door open. Walking out he slams the door shut with such force the frame rattles and cracks up the sides.

Rachel's face crumples, and she slides down the wall clutching the towel tightly around her body. God, why the hell did she think she'd be able to keep this from him? She pulled he knees to her chest, and for the first time she feels regret... About everything.

After that day, Noah hadn't come home for almost a week then when he finally did on Saturday at midnight; he of course was drunk off his ass.

She had been so relieved he had come home that she didn't even care he reeked of booze, she just ran to him launching herself into his arms, murmuring apologies.

He had ignored her and shoving her away from him a look of disgust on his face that broke her heart "Just leave me alone." He said flatly before trudging to their bedroom.

When she followed him to their room, he didn't even acknowledge her existence this time. She didn't push him to talk to her either, just changed into an oversized t-shirt and laid down beside him. Then at three in the morning when he rolled on top of her and pushed up the shirt and pulled off her panties, she let him. Welcomed it even. She had just missed him so much, missed him loving her, missed him making love to her. She just wanted her husband back.

But eventually she discovered he wasn't the Noah she loved and that loved her back anymore, he was Puck. It was just the only way he knew how to cope, using alcohol. Then the more he drank, the more Noah faded away for him.

But she was still hoping and probably always would be that things would get better.

**Authors Note- **

**Okay well, there's chapter two…kind of heavy huh? I am actually pro-choice, I believe a woman should have the right to their own body, but I mean let's be realistic Puck would definitely not be okay with Rachel keeping that huge secret from him. This is a Puckleberry story though, a dark Puckleberry story but still a Rachel/Puck story none the less. And no, Finn probably won't be making an appearance in the story in case you guys were wondering. I appreciated all the reviews last chapter :) I love reading your guys feedback. Oh and by the way there are warnings on this story for a reason, if you don't like it, don't read.**


	3. I'll be almost fine

"_**Movie star hair and that black eye,You can't even notice it when you smile so hard through a heartfelt lie."**_

It was a week after the incident in the kitchen, Puck had been coming home later and later every night, and then when he got home he never even looked at her. He just stayed downstairs and pretend she didn't exist.

Puck had been sleeping on the couch, which was weird because he always slept in their bed. All he'd do when he got home was drink, then sit in front of the television for a while with this blank look on his face until he finally fell asleep.

She would have thought it would be a good thing, him leaving her alone. But soon she started feeling more alone than normal. At least before her husband still gave her some attention.

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table a mug clutched between her hands waiting for him to come home from work or wherever he was. She shuts her eyes and breathes out slowly when the front door opens then shuts. He's home earlier than usual. She opens her eyes when she hears his heavy boots thunk against the kitchen floor..

She blinks when he walks in, his expression is something she can't read. Something is off about him, she can tell what it is. She isn't sure if it's a bad thing or not. He doesn't look angry or frustrated which is a good sign.

He's wearing his work shirt and boots when he meets her gaze, he frowns. He's not drunk which is surprising. He just looks tired, so tired. This relationship is just weighing down both of them. They were both grasping at something that they would never have in this marriage.

He leans against the doorway staring at her, she stares back swallowing hard. "Noah.." She breathes, not sure what's going through his head right now.

"I've been thinking about what you said." He says his voice quiet, his face expressionless. "About me being exactly like my father." He sighs "You were right." He states with a dry laugh.

She looks down at her mug "I didn't mean it." Rachel whispers shaking her head "I was just angry."

Their marriage was being held on by a thread, they were both falling apart. Neither of them were happy. They were both just both thought that they'd never find anyone else.

He sighed tiredly "Don't bullshit me, Rachel. I know you did. I can't do this anymore.. I can't fucking keep making you miserable." He says seriously. "Me and you both know we've been over for a long time." He frowns.

Her hands are shaking bad, and her lower lip is trembling "Noah, please.." She whispers tears filling her eyes.

"Fuck, Rachel. Stop it okay? You deserve so much fucking better." He says raking his fingers through his hair, he lets out a frustrated sigh "You don't deserve any of this."

She wasn't sure where this was all coming from, he'd apologize before, sure. But nothing ever got better. But this time.. It was different. He's got this broken tone in his voice and sad look in his eyes. "I'm done, Rachel. I can't keeping dragging you down with me." He frowns.

Her eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head jumping out of her seat "You can't do this to me!" She shouts at him angrily "You can't just fucking give up!" She reaches out of hands shoving him hard. "I need you, Noah. I need you." She says gripping at the front of his shirt. Suddenly desperate, he can't leave her not after everything. She was hoping things were getting better.

He takes a step back and shakes his head "No you don't. You aren't happy, Rachel. How can you even still wanna be here? I'm a fucking bastard! I hit you... I've hurt you more than once and you and me both know it. I just have to leave. I can't stay here.." He frowns. It's the first time he's been sober in months.

Her mouth opens and she's about to protest but she closes it quickly. He's right, she isn't happy. She hasn't been for a long time. Her hand rests on his shoulder and she frowns "Noah.. I'm sorry about everything.. About the baby.."

His eyes close and he shakes his head "Don't, Rachel. It's fine, okay? I should be the one who's sorry.. I shouldn't of stayed. Things haven't been the same.."

He's right about that too, she knows it is. Ever since he found out she got rid of that baby, things haven't been the same. They never even talked about it. Sometimes when he was really angry he'd bring it up but that was really it. Truthfully they hardly really talked at all anymore.

They were so screwed up, their marriage was just falling apart more and more each day, he had stopping wearing his wedding ring most of the time, he would get drunk then come home and force himself on her... And she let him. She let him keep doing it.

She squeezes her eyes shut and frowns she knows she's about to cry. "I wanna hate you." She whispers. "I didn't marry Puck. I married Noah. You aren't who I married anymore. I hardly recognize you anymore." She admits quietly.

He looks away from her "We all change, Rachel. And not always for the best."

They're stuck, and they have been for over a year. They haven't been getting any better, no matter how much Rachel hoped they would. The reality of this situation is that they only thing keeping them together is both of their fears of being alone.

"I just never meant to hurt you so bad. I'm sorry. I know there's nothing I can do to make things better.. I just think we need to move on. That's the only way things will ever change, Rachel." He whispers looking down at the floor.

She sucks in a breath and nods silently. Maybe she'll never get Noah back. She had broken him beyond repair and then he'd gone and done the same to her.

They stand there for awhile in silence, her eyes on him, his gaze on the floor.

He shifts after a moment and swallows hard "I'm sorry." He whispers then reaches up to cup her cheek leaning in to kiss her gently.

When he pulls back, tears start to fall freely down her face "Noah, please. We can fix this." She whispers. She knows it's messed up, but she still loves him. She loves the Noah part of him, she doesn't want be alone.

He's quiet for a minute then he sighs shaking his head "I don't think we can."

She wishes she could take it back to the beginning. She wishes she could change everything. She wishes she hadn't made such a selfish decision. She wishes he would've never lost himself. She wishes things could be better. That they could be better.

But maybe this is what they needed after all. They needed to move on, to give each other a chance to heal.. And then maybe one day things will be different. Maybe she'll get her Noah back.


End file.
